Optical signal systems are meeting with increasing favor in handling communications and other information transmission functions previously handled by more conventional electrical or electronic systems. In particular, communication systems can experience a substantial increase in signal handling capacity through the introduction of optical fiber techniques.
There are many situations in which it is important to be able to couple two or more electrical signals available in separate optical fiber transmission lines and produce a single composite optical signal for utilization by remotely located equipment. One such coupler for an optical communication system is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,223 which comprises a device for coupling an optical signal propagating in any one of a plurality of optical signal transmission lines to all of the remaining transmission lines. More particularly, a concave reflective surface is located to be in communication with the ends of the various optical signal transmission lines arranged in a bundle and reflects back any light signals received from these lines into each of the remaining lines. However, the relative locations of a source signal fiber and a signal receiving fiber can be such as to cause a substantial diminution in optical signal transfer.